


V Drabbles

by Pouncer



Category: V (1983)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer





	V Drabbles

#### For DJ Fanboy, Elizabeth Maxwell and Kyle Bates at the movies 

"Before they arrived, I was a big fan of science fiction," Kyle confided to Elizabeth.

"And now?" She smiled at him, sparkling mischief.

He bought tickets, ignoring the sign for _Blade Runner_ and that all the films were two years old. "Now, I'm a big fan of against the odds comebacks."

They found seats in the back, and he reveled in this brief moment where he could be a guy out with his girl, instead of a freedom fighter or mole against his father.

"Eye of the Tiger" began to play, and Kyle reached for Elizabeth's hand.

She held on.  


#### For DJ Fanboy, Martin and Philip, before Martin ships out with the fleet. (With thanks to Wikipedia for show details, omg)  


"You'll have to be careful," Philip warned. "Diana's treachery is well documented, and the humans are unpredictable."

Martin patted his brother's shoulder. It was so strange to see Martin disguised in pinkish flesh and blond hair. "Someone has to prevent another Kisszizk."

The images from that devastated planet were horrific. Earth seemed so peaceful, blue-green and brown, orbiting a warm yellow sun. Even their wars were as nothing to those waged when the Leader took power.

"Do your best," Philip said. "But return to me."

Martin tested his new lips with a smile. "I will."

Philip wished he believed it.


End file.
